<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy Jackson and the Enchantress' Spa by jennraeross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339139">Percy Jackson and the Enchantress' Spa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennraeross/pseuds/jennraeross'>jennraeross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennraeross/pseuds/jennraeross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShot. Fluff.<br/>Circe hates men. She loves nothing more than to change their form into something that better suits their nature. When she meets Percy, however, what she finds is not what she expected.<br/>Trans!Percy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Percy Jackson and the Enchantress' Spa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Percy Jackson and the Enchantress' Spa</h1>
<p>
  <em>C.C. took my arm and guided me toward the mirrored wall. “You see, Percy … to unlock your potential, you’ll need serious help. The first step is admitting that you’re not happy the way you are.”</em>
</p>
<p>I couldn’t exactly deny her words. Looking in at the mirrors she had lined up on the wall, I truly <em>wasn’t</em> happy with the way I was. The proportions of my body weren’t ideal, my voice was squeaky and dreadful, the hair that had started to appear on my arms grossed me out.</p>
<p>Everything about me that I was less than comfortable with stood out in the mirror, even more than usual. It was almost as though C.C. was peering in my head, searching for every discomfort.</p>
<p>
  <em>“There, there,” C.C. consoled. “How about we try … this.”
She snapped her fingers and a sky-blue curtain rolled down over the mirror. It shimmered like the fabric on her loom.
“What do you see?” C.C. asked.</em>
</p>
<p>At first, not much, just a sheet of blue fabric. Soon however, much like C.C.'s dress, or the material on her giant loom, the fabric in front of me began to change, revealing a young woman. She was a tad shorter than I was, with black unruly hair and eyes the same shade of sea green as my own. If it wasn’t for my being certain that Poseidon hadn’t had any other kids since the Truce, I would have presumed her to be one of his children.</p>
<p>"So, why is there a girl in the fabric?", I asked.</p>
<p>"Do you want that?", C.C. asked. “Or shall I try a – wait, could you repeat that?”</p>
<p>"Umm, why is there a girl in the fabric?", I tried again, tentatively?</p>
<p>C.C. started pacing around, muttering under her breath. Dang it, I knew this island was too good to be true. I just hoped that Annabeth would return soon, so we could leave this crazy lady behind before we had to deal with another Lotus Hotel.</p>
<p>Just as I was ready to start edging out of the room, Hylla and Annabeth returned. I almost didn’t recognize my friend, with the makeover she’d been given. She wasn’t fond of dressing up or wearing makeup, but this really suited her well.</p>
<p>C.C. stopped her pacing for a bit to smile at Annabeth. “Oh it’s good to have you back my dear. You look wonderful, really. How was the tour?”</p>
<p>Annabeths eyes lit up as she talked about the library. In their ensuing conversation, it came to light that C.C. was actually a sorceress, one who had been around for at least three millenia.</p>
<p><em>“You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me.”</em>, she said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Annabeth took a step back. “A sorceress?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, my dear.” C.C. held up her hand. A flame appeared in her palm and danced across her fingertips. “My mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. I know a daughter of Athena when I see one. We are not so different, you and I. We both seek knowledge. We both admire greatness. Neither of us needs to stand in the shadow of men.”</em>
</p>
<p>Annabeth began to shy away from her, clearly confused by all that was happening. I leapt between them, drawing riptide.</p>
<p>Circe let out a laugh. “And who are you to face the likes of me, boy? Do you think that she needs saving because she is a woman? Or perhaps you think to win her affections with your bravery?”</p>
<p>“Not at all”, I replied, voice much calmer than I felt. “I know that Annabeth could wipe the floor with me any day. But she is my friend, and I wouldn’t be much of one myself if I let her face someone like you alone.”</p>
<p>She hmmed, and started to mutter again. “Well, fortunately for the two of you, I’m not interested in fighting either of you. Rather, I had an offer in mind.”</p>
<p>Annabeth replied, “And what kind of offer would you make? I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to be an architect. One day, I will become so skilled that the Gods ask me to redesign Olympus itself.”</p>
<p>“Ambition you have in spades”, Circe said. “That is something I seek in all my students. Even”, she sighed, “when their interests don’t take after my own. You’ll find plenty in my library to aid you on your quest.”</p>
<p>"And what of Percy?", Annabeth asked. I started, having totally forgotten to think of what my own role would be in this.</p>
<p>C.C. turned to me. “If you are willing, Percy, I would take you to be an apprentice of mine. You may not be studious as Annabeth, but I can sense a great power within you, one that would be a waste to not properly harness. Additionally, I can sense the aura of a prophecy about you. Join me, and you can become ageless. If you can learn enough of magic, you may never be the age where such a prophecy will come to pass.”</p>
<p>I shied away a bit. “Thank you for your offer, Circe, but we are actually on a quest to save my friend, as well as our camp. I couldn’t in good faith take you up on your offer.”</p>
<p>"That would be no problem, truthfully.", she answered, “Stay here a few days, recuperate and let me see what I can do to help you find your friend. I will give you both a charm when you leave, breaking it will bring you back to my island when you have finished your quest.”</p>
<p>Annabeth and I began to nod our heads. Overall her deal seemed awfully beneficial. "What catches would there be for your help?", Annabeth asked.</p>
<p>“For you dear, there would be nothing. I count my aid to you well worth it to obtain a new heir from such a powerful demigod as Percy. On his part however”, she paused, “my brand of magic has – particular requirements of those who would use it. I can only teach it to a woman.”</p>
<p>Annabeth huffed, “Then why would you even ask? I’m smarter than to make a bargain with a sorceress where I cannot keep my own end of it.”</p>
<p>“You misunderstand child, Percy could fulfill such a requirement, with my help.”</p>
<p>Annabeth paled, “No. No. Absolutely not. You hate men, all of the legends agree on that, and no matter what you did, he would still be a man inside. That would not be tenable.”</p>
<p>Circe turned to me, a grin on her face. “Is that true Percy, would such a happening really be unbearable? I saw your tapestry, the one that shows the desires of your heart. You <em>want</em> this. I called it a catch, but I’m sure you’ll agree there would be no catch at all.”</p>
<p>Annabeth turned to me, stricken. "Is that true, Percy?", she asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>For my part, I stood in shock. Is that what I actually wanted? If it was, what did that mean for me?</p>
<p>Circe sighed. “It’s clear that you need time to sort through things.” Then her grin returned, “I will give you the promised aid regardless however. Even if you leave, I am confident that you will come back to me. My weaving doesn’t lie.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>True to her word, Circe gave us the the supplies we needed the next day. She lent us one of the ships in her dock, and stocked it with supplies. I chose an old shipping vessel that had seemingly been left there for years. Nevertheless, my heritage seemed to grant me complete control over the vessel, such that we had no need for a crew, and we charted a path.</p>
<p>Eventually, we saw land. "The sirens –", Annabeth said, “We’ll be in their range soon.”</p>
<p>"It’s ok.", I assured her, “We can plug our ears with some wax so we can’t hear them, and we’ll be –”</p>
<p>“I think you should listen to them”</p>
<p>I blinked. “What, why?”</p>
<p><em>“They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn’t even realize. That’s what’s so enchanting. If you survive … you become wiser.</em> I normally would want to listen to them myself, but you have more on your mind right now, so I think you should do it. I’ll stuff my ears, we need someone to keep you from getting into trouble after all."</p>
<p>And so I found myself tied to the mast of the ship as we came closer to the island. Vague notes of singing could be heard getting stronger and stronger until they swept me away in a vision.</p>
<p>I saw the girl from the tapestry earlier sitting in an apartment, talking animatedly with his mom. Looking out the window, I could see Olympus. They started to make blueberry muffins together (with blue batter of course), when Poseidon walked in the door. He smiled at them both warmly, coming up and grabbing them both in a group hug. They talked, the batter was finished (no thanks to Poseidon eating as much of it as he could before it could make its way to the muffin tin.) More than anything else, I loved seeing my mom smile like that. Almost as a surprise, I could also see the girl – if I was being honest, myself – smiling just as wide as the family talked together."</p>
<p>Suddenly I tasted something fruity, and the vision dissolved around me. There stood Annabeth, holding the bottle of Hermes' Multivitamins, yelling my name. Coming to my senses, I could feel the ship heading straight for the rocks, and abruptly moved to save pull it out of the way and back on course. I wished I could go back into the vision, but dying wasn’t going to help me with that. Fortunately, Circe had offered me the tools to maybe make that dream a reality.</p>
<hr/>
<p>What a day. After we sent Clarisse off to the airport, I turned to Annabeth and pulled off the charm that Circe had given us. She nodded, and I crushed it in my hand, feeling the magic sweep us up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>